Carrot Troubles
by RoseGAL
Summary: Rocko is allergic to carrots as it gives him an upset stomach. But when Heffer, Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson arrive at his house, Heffer and Filburt force him to have a carrot stick, with disastrous results.


Carrot Troubles

--

**Note: Vomit is not seen.**

**This fiction contains scenes that'll gross out some people.**

**You have been warned.**

--

Another day in O-Town. Rocko is on his chair, reading a newspaper, when he hears a knock at the door.

"I wonder who could that be," Rocko wondered.

He went to the door. It's Heffer, Filburt, and Dr. Hutchinson. They are holding a packet each.

"Hi, Rock," said Filburt.

"Hi, Filburt. Hi, guys, " Rocko replied back. "What are you holding in each of your hands?"

"They're carrot sticks," said Hutch. "They're part of a healthy diet." She chews one.

"Me and Filburt went to the store and bought them for us," said Heffer.

"Right," said Rocko. "Come in, then."

The three run in. Filburt gives Rocko a packet of carrot sticks.

"We also bought carrot sticks for you," said Filburt.

"Thanks, but I have an allergy to carrots," replied Rocko.

"What will happen when you eat them?" asked Heffer, "Would you suffer from headaches or something?"

"No," said Rocko. "It just gives me a really upset stomach. Last time I ate a food with carrots in it, I would rush into the bathroom every seven minutes with the runs and throwing up every five minutes."

"Oh dear," said Hutch. "That's terrible."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to read the newspaper," added Rocko.

He took the newspaper he was reading earlier and starts reading it. Heffer and Filburt got sneaky and whispered an idea to each other, then sneak up to Rocko. Rocko looks up to see the two of them looking down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Rocko.

"Uh, nothing," said Filburt.

"Right," replied Rocko. "But don't give me a carrot."

"We know. Allergies," added Heffer.

Rocko goes back to reading. Heffer takes a carrot out of his packet and lowers it in front of Rocko's view.

"Get that carrot stick away from my sight!" exclaimed Rocko.

"Come on," said Heffer. "It won't bite."

"I told you, I'm allergic to carrots!" grumbled Rocko.

"Well if you're gonna be like that," said Heffer.

Heffer and Filburt start stuffing Rocko's mouth with carrot sticks, with Rocko gulping every stick.

"We'll just have to feed you," exclaimed Filburt.

"Guys!" exclaimed Hutch.

Heffer and Filburt don't listen to Hutch and continue feeding Rocko roughly.

"That's it! Open wide!" hollered Filburt.

"Stop!" shouted Hutch.

They still don't listen. They run out of breath and stop but carry on a few seconds later.

"You're being so selfish!" squeaked Hutch.

Later, Heffer and Filburt have ran out of carrot sticks. Rocko is lying on the floor.

"See? The carrot sticks are all gone 'cause you ate them all!" cheered Heffer.

"Uggh," moaned Rocko as he got up, feeling a bit strange.

"Guys, why didn't you listen to me?" asked Hutch, calmly.

"That's fine with us!" hollered Heffer.

"We're perfectly capable of buying carrot sticks!" cheered Filburt.

"OOH!!" groaned Rocko as he clutched his growling stomach in pain.

"Oh no," said Heffer.

--

An intertitle appears on screen, saying, "We can't show you this. Sorry," with a toilet heard flushing.

--

That evening, Rocko is in bed, only with his vest on. There is a bucket near the bed in case he throws up.

"This is all their fault!" whined Rocko. "Now I'm stuck in bed unwell!".

Rocko realises he's about to be sick. He gets the bucket and throws up in it. Then, he takes it into the bathroom, tips his vomit down the toilet and flushes it away. He puts the bucket down and washes his hands. He picks up the bucket and goes back in his bedroom.

"Ooh," moaned Rocko as he put the bucket near his bed and got back in it.

--

The next day, Rocko's all better, but he's still a bit dizzy. He's lying on the couch, with a blanket over himself and still wearing a vest. He has a bucket near him in case he's sick again. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt step into the house.

"Hi, Rocko," said Heffer. "We're sorry about what happened yesterday."

"We didn't know what got into us," explained Filburt.

"That's okay," replied Rocko.

"We're both still friends, are we?" asked Heffer.

"Yes," replied Rocko.

Dr. Hutchinson arrives with a card.

"Hi, Rocko," cheered Hutch. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit," Rocko answered back.

"Here's a get well soon card," said Hutch.

Hutch gives Rocko a get well soon card.

"For me?" said Rocko. "Thanks, Hutch."

"Hope you do well getting better," said Heffer.

"I sure hope so," replied Rocko.

**THE END**


End file.
